


осень ранняя в этом году

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки встречается с Зимним Солдатом и предлагает ему сделку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	осень ранняя в этом году

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [autumn comes early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557753) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



\- Я думал, ты умер, - вот первые слова, которые вылетают у Баки изо рта, когда он приходит в себя. Болезненное эхо времен, которые (думает он иногда) было бы проще забыть. – Мне сказали, что ты умер.

Со всей дури врезался в айсберг, сказали они; остались только щепки и ни единого шанса выжить, сказали они. Мы сочувствуем вашей потере, сказали они вдобавок.

Но первое правило ЩИТа заключается в том, что Фьюри лжет. Баки даже не может вызвать в себе праведный гнев – у него проблемы поважнее, и главная из них заключается в том, что он сейчас на темном сыром складе, избитый, истекающий кровью, только наполовину одетый в форму (привет, тайна личности), прикованный к стулу связанными за спиной руками. Единственная часть его тела, что не кричит от боли, - это левая рука, но он все равно отлично чувствует растянутые искусственные мышцы, и соединительная ткань на плече зудит.

А еще, ну да, перед ним Стив, который не Стив, который одет в однотонную серую униформу с красной звездой, вышитой над сердцем. Стив, который приподнимает бровь.

\- А я думал, ты будешь покрупнее, так что, похоже, сегодняшний вечер полон разочарования, - говорит он, и что-то сжимается у Баки в животе, холодное и болезненное, и, господи, этого не может быть. Шесть месяцев он провел в будущем, шесть месяцев горевал по герою, которым владел не больше, чем влюбленные толпы, и человеку, о существовании которого под маской влюбленные толпы забывали. Шесть месяцев носил красное, белое и синее как последний шарлатан, а последние два месяца преследовал самого опасного убийцу в мире – но вот только все как-то позабыли сказать Баки, что самый опасный убийца в мире – это Стив сука Роджерс. Лазарь, восставший из мертвых, но позабывший человечность на другой стороне.

Акцент, построение предложений – речь Зимнего Солдата идеальна. Он, может, на два или три года старше, волосы короче, и ему не мешало бы побриться, но это все равно Стив, все равно Баки ближе всех на свете. И он заставляет себя посмотреть Стиву в глаза, поискать в них узнавание, - и тогда иллюзия рушится как песочный замок, как стекло. Глаза Зимнего Солдата холодные и мертвые, какими никогда не были даже в худшие минуты войны. В них нет эмоций.

Если Баки и нужны были доказательства, что это только оболочка Стива, а может и того меньше, то он их тут же получает: Зимний Солдат сокращает дистанцию между ними и хватает Баки за волосы, дергает его голову вбок, чтобы воткнуть ему в шею (бог даст, чистую) иголку…

\- Блядь, - стонет Баки десятью секундами позже, когда его организм захлестывают транквилизаторы и что-то похуже, - блядь.

Зимний Солдат отпускает его и присаживается на корточки перед стулом. Он склоняет голову набок, и Баки видит в его руках коммуникатор.

\- Кэп, это Романова, ты меня слышишь? – Голос у Наташи недоволный, так что она, должно быть, с ума сходит от волнения.... если Баки выберется отсюда, его ждут форменные пытки. Правило номер один у Мстителей: не заставляй Наташу волноваться. – Капитан, твоя биометрия с ума сходит, что там у тебя? Прием. Ты слышишь? – Тишина, затем: - Джеймс…

Зимний Солдат отключает приемник. 

\- Джеймс, - повторяет он, сощурив глаза. – Так тебя зовут?

\- Нет, - говорит Баки, пытаясь внятно произносить слова, и так саркастично, как только можно, хотя его и размазывает от химии. – Это они так, чисто поржать. Иногда еще зовут Хмурняшкой.

Зимний Солдат не смеется. Баки этого и не ждал.

\- У моих нанимателей столько вопросов к тебе, Джеймс, - говорит Зимний Солдат. Он произносит имя Баки мурлыча, но неправильно, неправильно и издевательски. И за все время, что они знали друг друга, Стив его, наверное, ни разу по настоящему имени не назвал.

\- Сперва купи мне выпить, - отшучивается он. Слишком жарко, и если держать глаза на Зимнем Солдате, то начинается грандиозная ебучая мигрень, так что он закрывает глаза и пытается отогнать дурноту. Паника взбирается по позвоночнику, пылая, потому что он знает: знает, как это все работает. Они накачивают тебя таблетками и тычут в тебя иголками и спрашивают свои блядские вопросы, оставляют тебя сломанным и умоляющим – но здесь нет «их», никаких ученых, только Стив.

Стив, который не Стив, которому неплохо бы побриться, и чьи глаза мертвы.

\- Твое убийство не входит в параметры задания, - говорит Зимний Солдат. – Если ты будешь сотрудничать, то останешься в живых.

Не это ли говорили подручные Золы? Мы не убийцы, - на своем ломаном английском, - твое убийство не входит в план. Он, блядь, хотел умереть, в конце, но потом…

\- Стив, - хрипло шепчет Баки.

Зимний Солдат бьет его по лицу, без оглядки на свою силу, и стул от этого опрокидывается. Он разламывается, старое дерево рассыпается с сухим треском. Баки падает на землю и не издает ни звука. Пол холодным бетоном простирается под его лицом, кровь наполняет рот. Он сжимает зубы, сглатывает и молчит. Стив нагибается над ним – нет, господи Иисусе, это не Стив. Зимний Солдат наклоняется над ним.

\- Кто передал ЩИТу информацию по Грузинскому? – спрашивает он, спокойно и мягко, обманчиво.

\- Без малейшего, дружище. – Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, думает Баки. Три два пять пять семь. Вот только и это неправильно, он ведь больше не сержант. Его повысили, чтобы он соответствовал новой форме, и цифры на жетонах тоже изменились. Он такой же насквозь лживый, как и Зимний Солдат, - оба дышат, хотя давно должны были сгнить.

Зимний Солдат вздыхает.

\- Что-то же тебе говорили. Ты Капитан Америка, - он говорит это так, будто это что-то значит, будто ЩИТ Баки хоть во что-нибудь ставит.

Баки давится смешком и прижимается щекой к полу.

\- Я тоже так думал. - Оставайся в сознании. Не выключайся. Трепи языком, Барнс. Его руки дрожат слишком сильно, чтобы попытаться сломать наручники, поэтому он пытается расслабиться, выглядеть неопасным, сделать вид, что наркотик вдарил сильнее, чем на самом деле – а ему и того хватает. Когда Брюс в тот раз в Башне Старка взбесился, сработало, стоило Баки лишь пар сломанных ребер. Зимний Солдат – не Халк. 

Совсем наоборот, блядь, и сейчас Баки остается только надеяться на лучшее.

\- Я без понятия, какого хуя тебе вообще от меня надо, - говорит он, и дыхание вырывается чаще, будто кровь во рту превращается в пепел. – Но, может, я тебе кое-что получше предложу?

\- Ты не можешь мне ничего предложить, - Зимний Солдат выпрямляется, скрещивает руки на груди, и с пола Баки не видно больше красную звезду.

Он сглатывает ставшую в горле комом желчь.

\- Говорят, я умею убеждать.

Зимний Солдат фыркает.

\- Я так не думаю, - говорит он, но его лицо становится чуть менее пустым. Он раздумывает. Он раздумывает, что Баки может предложить. Черт, да он, наверное, размышляет, почему американец вообще пытается договориться с террористом – Баки наслышан об этих правилах.

Он и о Зимнем Солдате наслышан. На брифинге Наташа не скупилась на подробности: она перечислила все жертвы, каждого мужчину и женщину и ребенка, все смерти, списанные как побочный ущерб. Она изображала безразличие с такой ловкость., что обманула всех кроме, разве, Клинта, но Баки знал, куда смотреть. Теперь он думает лихорадочно, что бы сделала Наташа – и знает ответ до того, как заканчивает мысль.

Она бы выжила.

\- А что, ты никогда не нарушал приказов? – хрипло спрашивает он. Силуэт перед ним расплывается по краям достаточно, чтобы Баки убедил себя в том, что разговаривает со Стивом, а не заигрывает с медленной и мучительной смертью. – Никогда не чувствовал соблазна? Никогда не изучал границы?

\- Я… - Зимний Солдат закрывает рот со слышимым щелчком и хмурится.

\- Так я и думал. – Голос Баки скрипит в гортани, сердце колотится в груди. Он не знает, из-за наркотика это или потому, что он так до смерти не пугался с тех пор, как его привязали к столу где-то в жопе Австрии. – Я сразу понял. Ты не тупая гора мышц. Может, ты и не помнишь свое имя…

Зимний Солдат молнией бросается к нему, хватает за горло, прижимает к полу. Баки заставляет себя ухмыльнуться.

\- …но ты думаешь за себя, Стив.

Зимний Солдат поднимает его с пола за шею и, господи, больно, как все болит. Но затем тень проскальзывает по его лицу. 

Он изучает Баки с тем целеустремленным интересом, который вообще надо запретить, и который не должен тут же отзываться у Баки в члене, но это же Стив, так что, блядь, отзывается. Все годы, что Баки жаждал такого взгляда - ха, говорят же, осторожнее с желаниями.

\- Ты интересный, - наконец говорит Зимний Солдат. Затем давление на горло исчезает, и Баки падает на землю. Правая сторона принимает на себя удар, и он стонет от боли. Кажется, ему выбило плечо, а ребра точно треснули; господи, Зимний Солдат его и правда не пожалел. Когда ЩИТ выловит его тело из океана, Коулсон его воскресит, просто чтобы снова убить.

Он сплевывает кровь.

\- Стараюсь.

Зимний Солдат переступает через него и наклоняется, чтобы расковать руки, но прежде чем Баки умудряется хоть на дюйм пошевелиться, Зимний Солдат хватает его левую руку и прижимает что-то маленькое к центру ладони. Баки чувствует, как электростатический разряд взрывается серией фейерверков, чистая блядская агония в каждом нервном окончании, пот собирается на висках, и он давится стоном. Затем все прекращается, и он снова может дышать. Левая рука бесполезно свисает, не движется, и Баки заставляет себя приподняться на одном локте.

Ладонь в его волосах заставляет отдернуть голову, - или попытаться, но хватка у Зимнего Солдата слишком крепкая. Он даже не снял перчатку.

\- Старайся дальше, - мурлычет он, низко и хрипло. Его пальцы сжимаются, и он за волосы подтягивает Баки выше, ставит на колени.

А дело даже не в том чтобы отболтаться от пули в лоб, сколько – Баки не становился на колени перед незнакомцем с шестнадцати. Но это же Стив, это же жизнь, а в глазах у Баки туман от наркотика, от боли, и Зимний Солдат выглядит почти так, как надо Баки. Он хотел этого, так ведь? Всегда хотел, в их крошечной съемной комнатке до войны, и будь он проклят, если не хотел после.

Его рука не так уж сильно и дрожит, когда он расстегивает ремень Зимнего Солдата. Зубами тянет вниз язычок молнии, и тот выдыхает что-то похожее на смешок.

Сейчас или никогда, так что Баки закрывает глаза и принимается за дело, отсасывает Зимнему Солдату и говорит себе, что это Стив, это Стив, так что все в порядке. Они пьяные, ну или Баки пьян, слишком пьян, чтобы мыслить разумно. А то, что… Стив так дергает за волосы, потому что они и не догадывались, но он может быть напористым, и это нормально. Это Стив, а плечо и ребра у Баки болят из-за чего-то другого, глупого и неважного, а когда они закончат, Стив скажет, что он идиот, раз влез в неприятности, заклеит ему ребра и поможет вправить плечо, а сейчас дыхание Стива прерывается – из-за него, так что Баки стонет вокруг его члена, потому что не может иначе.

\- Тебе нравится, - говорит Зимний Солдат, и его голос может быть знакомым, но Стив за всю свою блядскую жизнь так ни разу не говорил, и Баки почти давится, чувствуя, как слезы колют уголки глаз.

Зимний Солдат просто бездыханно смеется. Он говорит что-то по-русски, низкое и тяжелое, наверное смешное; Баки не может отключиться от звука его голоса, но пытается – это Стив, на дворе 1942, а все, что случилось после того, как Баки отправился на фронт – простой кошмар. Баки дышит через нос, колени ноют, а его ладонь на, на бедре Стива вспотела, потому что он пьян. Это Стив, так что Баки работает языком, сглатывает свой рвотный рефлекс, и – волосы у него на висках мокрые от пота, и на затылке, а пальцы Стива держат его на месте, и Баки заставляет себя не сопротивляться.

Он не готов, когда Зи… когда Стив кончает ему в рот, притягивая за волосы, и давится снова, но проглатывает, и когда он отпускает его, падает на землю и кашляет, пытается продышаться. Баки не хочет открывать глаза, потому что увидит не Стива, так ведь, но звук шагов Зимнего Солдата по бетонному полу заставляет его немного подпрыгнуть, а потом уже поздно.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на него с откровенным любопытством, одна бровь поднята, но на скулах румянец и дышит он тяжело, даже когда застегивает молнию на штанах и поправляет пояс, щелкая застежками.

\- Ты прав, - говорит он, садясь на корточки возле Баки. – Ты умеешь убеждать.

Баки не смог бы сейчас и двух слов связать, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь, поэтому и не пытается. Он не знает, что ему вколол Зимний Солдат, но ему все еще слишком жарко, он горит, будто заразился от Стива скарлатиной, и приходится сжать зубы, чтобы они не стучали. Холодный пол – как поцелуй благословения для пылающей кожи. Кровь ревет в ушах, все громче и громче.

\- Думаю, у твоих друзей около трех часов, чтобы доставить тебя в больницу, - говорит Зимний Солдат. Он протягивает руку, касается щеки Баки – его пальцы холодны как лед, кажутся наждачной бумагой, и Баки отдергивает голову, захлебываясь, несмотря на то, что Зимний Солдат снял перчатку и прикосновение настоящее, хоть и насквозь лживое. Баки заставляет себя сконцентрироваться на Зимнем Солдате несмотря на боль, везде, боль в каждом мускуле тела, и Зимний Солдат снова касается его, кривя рот в улыбке.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это, Джеймс, - говорит он, проводя пальцами по линии подбородка Баки. – Ты обязан мне своей жизнью. Помни это, потому что я всегда собираю долги.

Баки не знает, выбирается ли изо рта звук, что скребется в горле, или стон звенит только в его голове. Он прижимается лицом к полу и пытается заставить себя прекратить дрожать, а потом раздается оглушающий грохот, и двери склада поднимаются. Свет, что заливает его, слишком яркий, и он зажмуривается. В этот раз он точно издает какой-то звук, похожий на жалкий тихий всхлип. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть.

Он хотел бы лежать на полу и ждать смерти, свернувшись клубочком как больной ребенок, но часть его – часть, что звучит совсем как Стив, что не помогает, блядь, ни капли, - орет, требуя подняться, на ноги, вот так, солдат. И он поднимается, упираясь в пол правым локтем. Ждет, когда пройдет тошнота, а когда не проходит, рычит, потому что блядь, сука, а потом он видит их. Коммуникатор, там, где Зимний Солдат его уронил.

Нет. Оставил, нарочно.

Когда Баки включает передатчик, а затем GPS-трекер, остатки его формы уже насквозь промокли от пота, и он едва может вдохнуть. Он упирается лбом в пол и выдавливает:

\- Это… Барнс. Прием.

Команда находит его. Тони вышибает дверь, и Наташа проверяет зрачки и рявкает на Тора, чтобы тот помог нести его, и Брюс бегом возвращается в квинджет, чтобы выгрести всю их сраную аптечку, и Клинт шерстит ангар на все что угодно, но ничего не находит, а Баки кажется, будто он наблюдает за всем этим со стороны, отрезанный от настоящего мира.

Позже, в больнице ЩИТа в Праге, они все-таки успевают поработать над ним, чтобы противодействовать нейротоксину, который ввел ему Стив, хотя его оценка была неправильной: два часа, а после непоправимые повреждения мозга. Баки проводит целую неделю в постели, и он в жизни не ощущал такой слабости. Потом врачи, наконец, разрешают долгий перелет, и команда возвращается в Нью-Йорк, а Баки отправляют в манхэттенский мед-центр.

Его навещает Фьюри, в промежутке между тем, как остальные заглядывают удостовериться, что Баки еще дышит (от Тони он получает стопку дисков, которые не может посмотреть, потому что в его комнате нет проигрывателя, Брюс приносит книжки и комиксы, Тор печенье, Клинт журнал о снайперских винтовках, а Наташа – толстенный кирпич, потому что ее возмущает, что он не читал Толстого).

\- Капитан Барнс, - говорит Фьюри, отмахиваясь от попытки Баки встать и отдать честь. – Я здесь не с официальным визитом. Агент Коулсон проведет полный дебрифинг, когда вас отпустят, но мне бы хотелось услышать кое-что от вас прямо сейчас.

\- Если смогу помочь.

Фьюри окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Вы разглядели его?

Баки не моргает, когда отвечает:

\- Простите, сэр.

Повисает пауза – тяжелая, как дым, но затем Фьюри молча кивает. Он уходит без единого слова. Долгое мгновение Баки смотрит на закрытую дверь, избегая взгляда камер, записывающих каждое его движение. На прикроватном столике таблетки; врачи сказали принять их, если его будет преследовать тревога или пост-какой-то стресс.

Баки ненавидит таблетки, а те, что усыпляют – больше всех, но он берет обе и проглатывает насухую.

Он не помнит своих снов, когда просыпается. Это кажется искуплением, но Баки знает, что это чувство скоро пройдет.


End file.
